


As time goes by-extra story 1.2（点我）

by Jilbird



Series: As time goes by extra series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilbird/pseuds/Jilbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this is in Chinese...<br/>Well I'm trying to do the translations but you have to wait for several month I think.<br/>Pictures relating to this is all here: http://jilbird.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	As time goes by-extra story 1.2（点我）

**Author's Note:**

> 流年系列番外1的下篇。

下篇

吃完饭回到音乐厅，几个工作人员正在舞台上给新运来的钢琴腾地方。乐团的成员大概也都被提前通知了这件事要花掉不少时间，所以大部分人还不知道在哪里“闲适”着没有到场。艾伦看着工人们轻车熟路的调整好了舞台的地板，他们效率高的惊人。不过即使这样，等到400多公斤的大家伙被小心翼翼的推进来安放好，时间还是过了两点半。  
钢琴虽然有了，可为了不耽误既定的排练计划，调音只能安排到节后进行。艾伦看见哈维尔很熟络的跟乐团首席握了握手，自己就被工作人员顺着通道领到后台去了。作为一个普通观众他倒是很想在那下面坐一会儿，毕竟之前一直没什么机会听到哈维尔和维也纳爱乐乐团合作的演出现场。不过看着对面观众席的位置上，音乐厅和电视台的人正忙里忙外的架设摆放鲜花的支架和一些摄影设备，自己还是别在这儿添乱的好。  
不过话说回来，这样一来，他这么早跑过来就显得有点多余。  
权当是好事多磨。艾伦盯着脚下的地面笑了。

音乐之友协会的后台，在离舞台最近也最大的那间休息室里，摆放着一架由维也纳的老贝森朵夫工厂生产的钢琴。温柔可人的女秘书把艾伦带到这里就没再管他。钢琴家打量着这间屋子，白色为主的房间并没有什么特别，朴素的墙面和天花板跟前面金碧辉煌的大厅形成了巨大反差。窗户旁有两条鎏金的叶状装饰，墙上一只没什么特点的米黄色挂钟正在咔哒咔哒的响着。艾伦在琴凳旁边扔下书包，开始思索自己能弹点什么。先不说这琴的音色问题，肖邦他更想回到家再练，因为后面几天里有十分充足的时间让他可以和哈维尔一个小节一个小节的讨论这首曲子。不过眼下也该活动活动手指头，平日里只要不是飞在天上，每天都摸摸琴键早就成了艾伦的习惯。  
于是他坐了下来。

 

卡尔·舒尔茨先生是音乐之友协会的录音师。老先生已经在这里工作了快四十个年头，用他本人的话来说，今年恐怕是他在这里度过的最后一个圣诞节了，虽然这句子他絮絮叨叨的讲了差不多有十年。在奥地利，对于那些工作就是围着音乐转的人来说，像这样临着逢年过节还要呆在音乐厅或者歌剧院的日子简直成了家常便饭。不过今天是乐团排练的第一天，指挥先生下午也才刚到，录音室里还有几个同事在那里盯着，他本可以早点下班。可倔脾气的老爷子还是谢绝了年轻人们的好意。  
不过有时候，一些坚持换来的是意外收获。  
这不，当他从后台休息室的走廊上经过，一阵钢琴声毫无预兆的传了过来。

平时，放在那间屋子里的钢琴大部分时间都只是个摆设。由于很多对著名音乐家的采访都选在那儿进行，所以那边那架钢琴在各大媒体上出现的频率一向比它的实际使用率高出许多。舒尔茨先生纳着闷，循声朝休息室的方向走了过去。他注意到房间的门只是虚掩着，而那位双手正在琴键上快速游走的青年则完全没注意到有人进来。  
不过这人他倒认识。

“我都快不记得上次听到有人像您这样弹斯克里亚宾的练习曲，是什么时候的事情了。”一曲终了老人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜说。  
“谢谢。呃……抱歉。”艾伦这才注意到屋子里不止他一个。“我忘记关门了。”  
老者倒没在意这一点，他只是走过来，带着点怀念的拍了拍钢琴琴盖的边缘——之前艾伦并未把它打开。  
“小伙子啊，会弹贝多芬的《华伦斯坦》吗？”他问。  
“如果您不介意我献丑的话……”年轻人搔搔自己的脸颊有点不好意思的回答。  
“没关系，就从第二乐章开始吧。”

艾伦坐了回去，他不清楚突然出现的长者是谁，只是模模糊糊的觉得那张脸好像有些面熟，他也不太明白为什么对方会略显唐突的特别提出想要他弹这首。不过这本来也不是什么值得意外的事情，他知道这城里想听他弹琴的人大概已经多到两三个音乐厅都装不下了。倒是那首曲子本身，九月的时候在家里只搞了几句就被哈维尔的怒吼给叫停……

啊啊，虽说就算不是在吵架，可每当对方听到他演奏的贝多芬时，一顿劈头盖脸的意见也总是免不了的。  
其实，如果只是这首别名“黎明”的作品，或者“Hammerklavier”之类的奏鸣曲，哈维尔的评价倒也还好——天晓得，那些情感明亮饱满或者侧重于炫技的音乐早就难不倒他了——但是每当遇到路德维希大师晚年的作品或者巴赫笔下的任何东西，他跟恋人之间的平等对话，总会以自己被对方毫不留情的指正弄得体无完肤而收场。  
其实指挥家之所以会以这样的态度对待他，倒也在意料之中。钢琴演奏者的圈子里曾经流行着一种说法，那就是真正能够公平衡量一个演奏者水平的，并不是肖邦或者李斯特那些只偏重于炫耀技巧的曲目，而是巴赫和贝多芬的作品。当然这并不是说，没有一两张可圈可点的赋格或者平均律录音就一定不是个好的钢琴家，可毕竟艾伦是在德国出生长大，就算自己血管里连一滴纯正的日耳曼血液都没有，对于德奥系作曲家曲子的诠释甚至还不如对柴可夫斯基作品的理解来得深刻，就确实是个需要谈谈的问题了。  
“要么你还太年轻，要么你就准备好弹一辈子肖邦吧。那倒也不赖。”哈维尔有一次在批评的末了加上这么一句话，说得似笑非笑。  
不过艾伦可不喜欢听这个。

随着最后一个音符的消失，房间里安静下来。  
艾伦偏过头去看着老者。虽然他不想承认，一曲过后没有敬爱的的罗德里格斯大师在旁边吐槽，说实在话他还是挺享受的。  
老人心满意足的点了点头，艾伦本以为接下来他会说点什么感谢的客套话，结果事情却没朝他期望的方向来发展。

“如果要在前面的大音乐厅里演奏的话，”老人走过来微笑着抚摸着琴盖“柔版的部分能再轻一点就更好了。”  
艾伦愣了一下。  
“它的声音流动性比你弹过的大部分音乐厅都要好，尤其是该死的柏林爱乐厅，沿用像您之前在那边的演奏习惯，在这里怕是会显得死板了。”  
“呃……”  
“得回去咯，我会跟他们讲好下午不要来打扰你这青年才俊练钢琴的。”  
老者一边说着一边摘下眼镜擦拭着走了出去。临了还没忘记关上门。

艾伦在原地呆了一会儿，预期内的称赞完完全全的没有出现。  
他一头雾水的看着白色的门扇眨巴了几下，这才猛然想起刚才来的人是谁。那还是五年以前，他第一次受邀参加萨尔茨堡音乐节。这位老先生作为乐团方面请来的录音师，负责哈维尔指挥的一首钢琴协奏曲的收音工作。当时发生了很多事，而后来那张现场演出的录音却成了他销量最好的CD之一……于是他开始懊恼的抓着头发恨自己，为什么没能跟舒尔茨先生就金色大厅的混响效果再多聊一会儿，哪怕是因为自己的孤陋寡闻被数落两句也没什么关系。  
正在这时，哈维尔推门进来了。

“你怎么了？”他看着艾伦那一脸好像捅了什么篓子的表情好奇道。  
“嗯？没事。”青年没回答他的问题，他看看表“这么快就中场休息了？”  
“我的指挥棒断了。”  
矮个子男人倒是也没打算和他废话。  
“本来我觉得空手也行，可他们坚持要去找根新的就让他们去了。趁这空当出来上个厕所。”  
听到最后两个字的时候艾伦没忍住突然笑了出来。  
“你不是‘指挥棒’断了么，检查完了看起来还好吧？”

哈维尔盯着他愣了足有一秒，才反应过来这变脸变得比翻书还快的小色鬼说的是什么意思。  
“回家你给我等着。”  
指挥家笑得肩膀发着抖，走了出去。

剩下的两个小时过得很快。六点一刻，等人差不多走光之后艾伦去试了试新搬到到舞台上的钢琴，而后又跟调音师交代了一下自己想要的音色。等这所有事情都做完，表盘上的时针已经指向了7的位置。  
“我本来还打算去趟录音室的，”哈维尔收拾好谱架上的纸张说“现在恐怕已经锁门了。”  
是啊，这毕竟是圣诞节前的最后一个工作日。艾伦想着，从地板上拎起自己的双肩包。你总不能让所有人都陪着你加班——他抱歉的看了一眼在职员入口微笑着等待他们的那位姑娘。  
“Maestro，请问需要车送您和埃利亚特先生回家吗？”看到他们横穿过舞台走了过来，她问道  
“我就不必了。让奥托先生早点回去吧。”哈维尔指的是中午去车站接他们的司机“还有，圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐！”对方有点不好意思的红了脸，“那您呢埃利亚特先生？”  
“下次见面叫我艾伦吧。”大男孩摆出了他的招牌式笑容，“谢谢你陪我们留到这么晚，我住的地方其实离这不远，所以走回去就好。”  
那姑娘闻言点点头，然后一溜小跑的离开了。  
“你看她都快要冒烟了。”艾伦看着那个匆匆离去的背影说。  
“她应该是新来的。”哈维尔抬起一条腿用膝盖踹了艾伦的屁股一下“我还以为你小子会说‘所以要不要去我那喝杯咖啡’。”  
“拜托，那是老掉牙的泡妞方式了好不好，你不要侮辱我的技术啊！”

两个人就这么你一言我一语的走出了音乐之友协会的大楼。  
维也纳12月的夜晚很冷，太阳早在四个小时之前就下了山，周围厚实的积雪也贪婪的消耗着空气中的热量。一推开门艾伦就后悔了，也许刚才确实不应该谢绝乐团方面的好意。其实，他们两个人的家离音乐厅还真不远——开车单程不到十分钟。艾伦不知道哈维尔没有选择呆在温暖舒适的车内，究竟是体谅那位忠于职守的司机先生还是有什么别的想法。他自己宁愿走路回家，倒是因为步行至少可以不用在这样的日子里还去应付那些由同事或者是仰慕者丢来的寒暄。

是啊，圣诞节假期开始了。每年也只有这种时候，他和哈维尔才能远离舞台、观众以及媒体们，做回两个自由的普通人。

而每一个普通人，都有普通人自己的生活。

 

每当圣诞节来临，在德国和奥地利的城市中，大大小小的广场上总会出现很多木制的简易小屋。很快，这些原本只有一群群鸽子出没的空旷地带，就被各种香气四溢的小吃摊子或者贩卖圣诞装饰的店铺给占领了。当然，这种地方也从来都少不了人。他们其中有不少是为了感受浓厚的圣诞气氛而慕名前来的游客，也有冒着严寒专程跑出来加入这欢乐氛围的本地居民。  
艾伦明显应该算后者。

闭上眼睛吸一口气，空气中有股淡淡的热红酒香，清甜微苦的肉桂气味混着榛子酱和蜂蜜华夫饼的味道一股脑的涌进鼻腔。逐渐的，嘈杂的人声明显了起来，于是艾伦用一种不由分说的力道隔着袖管抓住哈维尔的胳膊：跟我走。  
年长者很清楚他的男孩儿对这种一年一度的传统集市有多热衷，倒也没说什么就被拽着手臂牵了过去。

“要不要吃？”艾伦从排队的人群里挤出来的时候，手里拿了只正冒着热气的纸袋。  
“你也不想想这些东西得有多少卡路里。”哈维尔虽然这么说着，还是凑过去看了一眼。那里面是裹了厚厚一层焦糖的烤杏仁。“胖了我可不管。”  
“你本来就管呣着”艾伦咽下嘴里被咬碎的坚果糖，说。  
不过警告似乎多少起到了点作用，青年放弃了计划中的巧克力香蕉转而冲着旁边挤得水泄不通的肉桂卷摊子挪过去了。

“可惜家里没摆圣诞树。”当两个人终于找到了一张空着的高脚圆桌时，哈维尔说。  
“我倒不是很介意啦。”艾伦把刚买的三文鱼小面包往对方的方向推了推，“有这个就行。”  
说完他把最后一口沾满了芥末酱的白香肠丢进嘴里，比划了下脚边那个看上去不大不小的牛皮纸袋。那里面是个用冬青叶子编成的花环，顶上的铃铛被换成了金色的高音谱号。

当两个人回到家的时候，哈维尔感觉自己应该是有好一阵子都没在晚上吃得这么饱了。他直接踩掉了鞋子，懒得弯腰去解鞋带。艾伦自从进了家门，就在忙活着把刚买的那些时令装饰品纷纷挂起来。看着恋人似乎很有干劲的走来走去，年长的指挥罕见的没打算过去帮忙。也可能是血液都跑到胃部去支援负担过重的消化系统的关系，他觉得自己有点困了。  
“我去泡杯茶。”他走向了厨房。

装饰工程是件挺花时间的事。等最大的那只冬青叶花环被挂好在房子大门外，时钟的指针已经走过了十点半。艾伦站在原地端详了一会儿，又伸出一个指头把绿色的草圈戳了戳正才满意的摸上门把手准备进屋。  
可是门锁着。  
该死的。

“哈维尔！！下来一趟可以吗！！”艾伦懊恼的把手插在裤子口袋里对着二楼浴室的气窗喊道“我忘记带钥匙啦！！”  
位于西北角的浴室离整栋房子的主卧隔着一个过道和一堵墙，要是被喊到名字的人已经睡着了，夜里被关在几乎没有暖气的走廊上可有得好过。  
沉默。  
正当钢琴家开始绝望时候，一个期盼已久的身影还是在了窗口。随即一串稀里哗啦乱响的金属物体就从天而降了。  
等忘记钥匙的傻瓜抖抖瑟瑟的抱怨着外面的温度回到家里时，第一眼看到的还是正坐在楼梯台阶上托着下巴等他的恋人。  
“回头一定得换个指纹锁”他把钥匙塞回哈维尔手里“我吵醒你了吗。”  
“下来看看你会不会把这串又忘在门外”坐着的人打了个哈欠“我去睡了。”  
“是谁叫我晚上等着的？”艾伦忽然想起下午在音乐厅提起的那句玩笑话“还是你有什么地方真被搞断了？”  
“夜还很长。”对方从楼梯上慵懒的看了他一眼，说。

后来当洗漱完毕的青年推开卧室门时，他的指挥家恋人早就蜷在被子里睡得不省人事了。艾伦把被哈维尔卷走的羽绒被拽过来一点，确认了防盗卷帘已经关好之后贴着对方的后背躺了下来。他发现自己其实也困得够呛，上午的旅途中一路都没合过眼的疲劳在碰到床垫的瞬间就涌了出来。晚安……青年嘟囔着，在枕头上蹭了蹭，差不多第二下还没蹭完就坠入了梦乡。

 

第二天早晨艾伦是被一个窒息的吻给憋醒的。

“唔……”他挣了挣想转过头去，可对方似乎根本没有要放开他的意思。  
“想做吗。”无可奈何的把眼睛睁了条缝，屋子里暗得很，天似乎还没亮。即使这样，从哈维尔跨坐在他身上的重量看来，对方的意图已经再明确不过了。  
“真是……”艾伦喘匀了气，偏过脑袋去看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟“我说不想你能停吗？”  
结果对方懒洋洋的回答倒也简单：“悉听尊便，反正后面还有好几天呢。”  
说着他就收回了腿往旁边躺了回去。  
不过这下轮到艾伦不乐意了。  
“我说……做事总要有始有终吧？”  
哈维尔没马上回答，等艾伦以为他又睡着了才终于冒出来一句：“这不是还没开始呢么。”  
“你是还没上台不假，可观众都入场了啊？”说着他不死心的伸出一只手去搂上他的腰。  
“我可以临时取消演出嘛。”哈维尔不为所动的直直躺在那里，声音听起来倒像是在笑。  
“面对这么热情的观众您也真忍心~”艾伦再次靠了过去，在一片黑暗中轻车熟路的开始脱起两个人的衣服来。  
“要是我真有这么热情的观众啊，”哈维尔不紧不慢的换了个姿势“我家那个弹钢琴的小流氓可要吃醋咯。”  
艾伦被他的用词弄得咯咯笑了起来。  
“说到钢琴了，”他把哈维尔的T恤扔到地板上“你之前说独奏的替补已经定好了？”  
“嗯。”哈维尔顺手丢开了艾伦的睡衣裤子  
“能告诉我是谁吗？”  
“是你的学妹。”他说得就像料到他迟早会问这个问题似的“塔提阿娜·利文切克。”  
“啊啊~~太过分了怎么能是她~~”艾伦扔下内衣被脱到一半的哈维尔，苦恼的一头扎进床脚的被子里“你是在成心气我吗？”  
“我知道你们有私人恩怨。”被晾在一边的人报复似的抽掉了钢琴家压在鼻子下的织物“不过艾伦呐~一把年纪的我这么早爬起来还脱成这样，可不是打算躺在床上跟你谈女人的哦？”  
艾伦清楚得很，一旦哈维尔开始这样说话，就说明他要有麻烦了。  
“对不起是我错了！”于是他赶忙装出一副很乖的样子回到自己原先的位置躺好“用不用我翻过去您好省事，嗯？Maestro？”  
“求之不得。”对方见目的终于达到了，转头悉悉索索的去拉床头柜的抽屉。  
“想得美。”  
艾伦说着毫无征兆地从枕头堆里坐了起来，哈维尔没料到他会来这手，一不留神整个被扑倒在了床尾。  
不过他倒也没挣扎，而是弯起双腿缠在了年轻人的腰上。  
“记得先把这个温一下。”  
说着他把手里那两条一次性包装的润滑剂贴上了艾伦的脸。

 

这一次青年难得耐心的在前戏上花了不少时间，而其结果就是异常顺畅的进入。  
可他还没来得及享受自己那玩意儿被滚烫紧致的肉壁包裹着的快感时，对方就抢先一步用腿勾着他的背，用力的朝自己的方向压下来。  
艾伦没有办法，他可不想这么早就被如饥似渴的恋人搞到投降，然后无可奈何的看着对方把另外那包润滑用的液体连同他自己一起捅进他里面。所以他牢牢的卡住哈维尔的腰及时阻止了对方的进一步动作。

眼下哈维尔正被艾伦像抖被子似的掐着胯骨掀起来，只有肩膀还留在床头成堆的枕头里。后腰整个悬空的感觉让他艰难的拧着身体，不过看表情应该还是蛮享受的。艾伦揉弄着哈维尔已经被掐的有点发青的髋部，一下重过一下的把自己往对方身体里送。哈维尔的后背弓了起来，他用胳膊支撑着上半身拼命把头往后仰去，艾伦知道再不让他坐起来的话，他迟早会弄伤自己。这家伙是那种做起爱来完全不要命的类型，虽然现在他这边也完全无暇顾忌那么多……

“臭小子——你再——给我快一点——”  
哈维尔全然没去考虑自己受过伤的脊椎到底能不能承受得了更大程度的冲撞，而是用命令语气再一次催促他加快速度。  
“——你自己来——”  
艾伦说着捞起他的腰把彼此的位置翻了个个儿，现在这个姿势还要支撑两人份的重量确实有些动作不起来。

体位的改变让年轻人的下半身被哈维尔整根吞了进去，所以当艾伦的前端随着动作狠狠的擦过他身体里那一点的时候，哈维尔浑身都抽搐了起来。他咬着牙把手指插进艾伦毛茸茸的卷发里面，另一只手摁着对方的肩膀把自己整个撑起来再坐了下去。  
“嗯——！”  
“哈啊……”  
刚才的动作让艾伦舒服的扬起脖子，他靠在一摞枕头上伸手扶住怀里那人的身体。由于长年弹琴锻炼出来的结实臂膀提供了有力支撑，哈维尔接下来的动作更加肆无忌惮了。他绷紧了腰加快了起伏的频率，伸出胳膊环抱着对方的肩膀。艾伦一边配合的小幅度挺着腰一边大口喘息着——该死的，还是不行么，果然之前就不应该拖那么长时间——

随着两个人相连的下半身发出的拍打声变得越来越响，艾伦感觉身体里那一根一直拉紧的弦终于还是被绷断了。在弥漫的白光过去后，他恍惚着感到哈维尔的动作也停了下来，可是自己的腹部跟胸口却没有汗水之外的液体痕迹……

他抬头看过去的时候才发现坐在自己身上那人完全是一副还没吃饱的饥民相。  
哈维尔视线模糊的看着艾伦，在这个节骨眼上突然中止的抽送让他一时间有点发懵。他额前和两边的头发都被汗水打湿起了卷，因为刚才一连串刺激而散大的瞳孔还没缩回到该有的尺寸。虽然艾伦自己的也没有，可他看得出来对方还在轻微痉挛着。于是他伸手覆上了眼前还精神抖擞的小哈维尔。

“小混蛋……”没想到对方恢复得倒是快，只是声音还沙哑得很。他拨开艾伦伸过来的手：“我明明都快放弃了……等下可别说没给过你机会。”  
然后年轻人就被他一反手整个翻了过来。

之后艾伦感觉自己被贯穿，先是手指然后是哈维尔本身。他揪着床单大声的呻吟出声，他知道哈维尔向来喜欢他这样。对方先是粗暴而后又温柔的不断闯进他身体深处，刚刚高潮过不久的自己几乎完全没了力气，所以他现在能做的只是张开双腿给身后的人让出更多空间。哈维尔就着拔出来的动作把他翻成侧面朝着自己，而后撩起他的一条腿又狠狠插了进去。

“还舒服么……艾伦……”哈维尔的声音听起来终于像是快要到达忍耐极限了。  
“……哈啊……是你怎么都好……”再次攀上顶峰的时候艾伦搂住身上人厚实的肩膀，颤抖着感觉到一股热流在身体里炸开。

 

激烈的情事过后他们又睡了两个多小时。

哈维尔睁开眼睛，窗外的雪下得正大，遮天蔽日的雪片让天色看起来依旧灰蒙蒙的。身体的酸痛和皮肤上不算干爽的织物触感弄的人有点焦躁，不过放纵过后的心情总的来说还是平静和满足的。哈维尔懒散的往旁边翻了个身，结果大概因为太放松，差点把自己翻到床下去。  
“小兔崽子，这么大地方都不够你躺么！”他好气又好笑的对着被子里鼓起来的那块捶了一拳，发现自己已经被挤到了床的边缘。  
艾伦似乎醒得比他早，现在正对着床的另一头躺着玩Magic Piano，电子音模拟的《野蜂飞舞》像苍蝇一样绕着哈维尔的脑袋转了两圈才突然弱了下去，好歹艾伦还知道把音量开小一些。不过看到哈维尔醒了，这家伙把平板电脑丢到一边，掀起被子就又扑了过来。  
“早安~~~~~”艾伦说。  
被抱了个满怀的人感到青年挂在脖子上的那枚带着体温的戒指撞到了自己胸口。  
“嘁。臭小子你先去刷牙！”可他却是这么回答的。  
“明明都洗过澡啦~~~~~~”对方还不打算让步。  
“我是叫你去刷牙！”在原则性问题上向来一丝不苟的哈维尔终于忍无可忍的把那个再次扑过来的下巴推了上去。

艾伦悻悻的捂着撞到墙的嘴唇从床上挪下来，随便抓了条裤子套上就往洗手间走去。床上的人在他身后苦笑着坐起来，他听着隔壁浴室传来的水声，目光扫过扔了满地的衣物和枕头。可当视野里的画面定格在垫在床单上的那张浴巾时，洁癖的指挥家终于还是皱起了眉头，算了，一股脑扔到洗衣机里去吧，他这么想着，自己实在是没什么勇气把那东西掀开……

机械的嗡嗡声在洗衣间里回荡。

房子的主人正在厨房里忙东忙西的准备两人份的早午餐。眼下哈维尔没打算煮太多，因为平安夜的晚饭大概要消耗掉他一整个下午的时间，这还是在不知道提前储备的材料是不是都买齐了的情况下。卧室里，艾伦终于把最后一波的六个枕头套子丢进了洗衣篮，两个大男人半个月里东跑西颠攒下的内衣外衣堆在一起，和今天刚换下来的各种床单被罩加起来摞得像座小山。本来这些事情可以找家政公司的人来做，可他们两个谁都不希望让陌生人走进自己的安乐窝。虽然如此，上上下下三层楼加一个屋顶花园的面积毕竟还是太大，最后年长的指挥终究不得不把他视如珍宝的扫除权利让给了请来的小时工。  
“而我还得付他们钱！”那天在把公共部分的钥匙交给负责人之后，他恶狠狠的抱怨。  
对的你没看错，只是公共部分，就是说卧室他们坚持自己打扫。

不一会儿哈维尔端了两个盘子上来。  
他跟艾伦一起坐在地板上，把餐盘就搁在腿上开始消灭自己的那一份溏心煎蛋和牛肉碎烩土豆。这情景本来挺祥和的，可很快，艾伦非要用叉子挤扁已经切得很小的土豆丁的吃法引来了哈维尔关于效率的嘲笑，作为报复，他硬是抢走了后者盘子里全部的早餐香肠。

鸡飞狗跳的吃完饭，艾伦继续去跟他的洗衣机讨论回旋曲式，哈维尔则回到厨房开始准备今天的重头戏。  
说是重头戏，但其实只是把两个人平日里喜欢吃又要花很久才能做好的东西挑几样摆上桌。有一年，哈珀在24号下午跑来拿晚上开party要用的香槟，一进屋正好撞见戴着防烫手套端着珐琅锅子的哈维尔。对于全副武装的大厨她早就已经见怪不怪了，不过那锅里的东西倒吓了她一跳——哪个疯子会在圣诞节吃西班牙海鲜饭？哈维尔看了她一眼，“我本来还想分你一点来着”他说，“现在看来还是别把食物和垃圾放在一起吧。”  
今年他还打算做这个。

于是当艾伦抱着一大筐衣服走下二楼的楼梯时，正好看见哈维尔一动不动的站在那个比他人还高出一截的冰箱前面，冰箱的门大开着。

“你要是嫌热其实可以到外面去呆会儿，”他见状随口指出了问题的本质“还不浪费电。”  
“亲爱的。”指挥家倒没费心去理会青年的态度“胡椒没有了。”  
艾伦隔了一会儿才反应过来他想说什么。他瞟了一墙上的挂钟之后把那筐衣服砰的扔在了楼梯口。  
“坑人的你就不能早点说，那家还开着的Billa再过一个小时就要关门了啊！”  
“其实如果不是早晨你磨蹭太久，把领先优势变成大比分惨败，我也觉得我们有机会可以早点说的。”哈维尔事不关己似的慢吞吞念叨“争点气，一次性把我搞到毫无还手之力，不要拖到弄出加时赛来，现在不就不用这么急了吗？”  
“哈维尔你个不要脸的！要是给你留着体力就是为了在屋子里用大音量讲这种事，我发誓明天一定让你下不了床！！”楼上传来艾伦羞愤交加的喊声，他已经跑去换衣服了。  
“求之不得，前提是今晚你得有力气自己爬上去。”哈维尔弯腰看着汤锅底下的火苗，把灶台的旋钮往右拧了一些。  
“你把车钥匙放哪了！？”几秒钟过后艾伦冲到了厨房门口。  
“我不知道，都快半年没开了吧？”

等艾伦好不容易从车库门口那三十公分的积雪后面把自家车子弄出来，离某超市的打烊时间只剩下了不到半个钟头。  
去他妈的全年无休，他气急败坏的嘟囔着。

幸好一路上的路况还算好，买瓶胡椒外加去趟花店也没花掉青年多少时间。开回家的途中一个交叉路口的红灯让他停了一下，车外已经细弱了许多的雪花纷纷扬扬的折射出美丽的色彩，太阳出来了。

“看看窗外，大指挥家，”艾伦拿过手机敲出这么一句话“虽然平时见面就是吵架拌嘴什么的，不过能遇到你真是太好了。”  
一公里外某幢房子的屋檐下，哈维尔对着短消息的收件页面温柔的笑了起来。

 

短暂的假期过得很快。四天的时间，在居家琐事的吵吵闹闹和钢琴声的陪伴中一眨眼就过去了。哈维尔曾经不止一次的调侃，说上帝他老人家才不会因为他儿子的生日和自己的碰巧发生在在同一天里，就特别多祝福你点儿什么。所以当28号早晨，还没等到艾伦起床，哈维尔就被乐团的车给接走，去看直播要用的芭蕾舞片段的彩排了。

临近中午，年轻人睡眼惺忪的穿好衣服爬下床，下楼随便吃了点东西出了门。

然而当车子开上了主路艾伦才发现，虽然从理论上来说各个商店都应该在新年前短暂的开那么几天的张，可维也纳这座以“闲适”著称的城市的马路上依旧空旷的很。越是这样，某人就越发的感觉到在这种日子里还得工作的自己到底得有多可怜。于是他开始握着方向盘装模作样的自怨自艾，这时电话突然响了起来。  
“你在哪呢？”哈维尔的声音。  
“床上啊~哈~”他还夸张的打了个哈欠。  
“你就骗我行了。”电话那头似笑非笑的说，“开车还犯困，小心点。”  
说着一辆黑色的梅赛德斯就从他旁边超了过去，交错的瞬间他看见哈维尔在后座用口型跟他比划了三个字。  
“乐团见。”  
该死的，难道不应该是‘我爱你’么！

 

十分钟之后，艾伦把车停进了音乐厅附近的车位。他拿着停车票落了锁，听到哔哔两声之后一路小跑着拐进了后台的入口。

来到后台，钢琴家还没走进大厅就发现了不同。今天爱乐乐团的大部分人都换上了正装，和圣诞节前的那次排练相比，现场气氛看起来一下子正经了许多。演奏厅内，二楼观众席上方和舞台顶部的支架已经搭建完毕，几十只转播用的摄影机和补光灯被安置在上面。舞台上，他的钢琴正支起盖子被安放在了指挥台后面，乐团还在调弦，看来大家只等哈维尔了。  
没过多久，指挥家那个并不高大的身影出现在了后台通道的入口处。早就等待多时的的乐手们用琴弓的尾部轻轻敲打着谱架代替了欢迎的掌声。  
哈维尔还是老样子，一袭黑衣。不过今天的他手里正拿着条叠好的白毛巾，看起来有点滑稽。艾伦在一旁看着这家伙走上指挥台。他跟乐团的首席握了握手，并且在琴弓敲击的沙沙声落下去之后感谢了大家。

“我得先介绍个人。”哈维尔开门见山的说。

艾伦闻言有点不好意思的从后台通道里走了出来。

“这是我们今年的钢琴独奏。”哈维尔笑着朝他的方向伸出了一只胳膊“我听说他和你们合作过不止一次，所以我想也不用多说了。”  
“不过很不幸的，由于我也跟他合作过不止一次——”指挥家顿了顿等乐团的哄笑声过去，“我觉得我可以说还算是比较清楚这年轻人的优点跟缺点。所以既然你们没人跟我提独奏者一定得找个比我老的谁谁谁之类的话，我就自作主张的联系了他。”  
乐手们发出另一阵笑声。  
“另外，我还得特别感谢你们所有人——能在一个如此传统的音乐会中允许我尝试这么多个‘第一次’——谢谢你们的支持和信赖。”  
这一次回应他的，是一阵货真价实的掌声。  
“我要说的就这么多。”

排练终于开始了。

上午的部分一开始就是肖邦的协奏曲。  
“改编过的分谱各位应该都已经拿到了，我们先合起来来一遍然后直接从第21小节开始吧。”  
哈维尔这么说着。

曲子不长，改编得倒很讨巧，既让人能一耳朵听出来是哪一首，又尽可能的没有破坏曲子的织体。而且就像之前他们说过的，这是曾经让艾伦拿到比赛金奖的曲目，或者打比方成作家的成名作也不过分。指挥和乐团也货真价实是一流的，所以第一遍的效果听起来挺好。至少艾伦是这么想的。

“艾伦啊。”不过哈维尔似乎不这么认为，一遍下来他若有所思的从高脚椅子上迈下来转到艾伦的方向，似乎在思考着怎么表达自己的意思才好。  
“您说。”毕竟是在乐团面前，年轻人态度倒是不错。  
“你好像没注意到这是新年音乐会。”哈维尔用空着的那只手揉了揉鼻子“我知道弹的是肖邦的话这么要求你可能有点勉强，不过我还是希望能把最后面的那段三连音再表现得明快一点。”  
“这样吗？”艾伦说着在琴键上摁出一串音符。  
“稍微活泼点。”  
艾伦又弹了一遍，这下对方终于满意了。  
‘你这家伙为什么昨天不告诉我！’开始跟乐团合奏第二遍的时候艾伦在心里暗想。他昨天一整个下午都是在钢琴前面度过的，虽然说不总是在练这首，可哈维尔也没出门，他应该还是听得见的吧？

“我本来以为你来了现场，换个气氛能自己就能意识到。”中午休息的时候哈维尔一边收拾东西一边说。  
“你想得倒是好。”艾伦除此倒也没说再说什么。他也知道有时候这些并非技术层面的东西，十句话也不抵一次身临其境来得有用。他并不是有什么怨言，虽然自己这首是上半场的重头戏，可鉴于这场音乐会上至少一半的曲目都是70多年来的首次演出，后面几天可有哈维尔忙的，他只是希望自己这边能速战速决给所有人节约点时间。

“艾伦~~！”  
正想着，亚历克斯的声音在前方响起  
艾伦越过哈维尔的肩膀看过去，老同学正站在通向后台的通道门口招手“要不要跟我们一起去吃午饭！”  
艾伦心想也正好，反正哈维尔今天中午的时间肯定是被乐团团长他们那个圈子的人给预定掉了，他正发愁没地方去呢。

在小餐馆刚坐下，亚历克斯劈头盖脸的就问了一句：“你看报纸没？”  
艾伦被问得有点意外，不过他很快就回想起来哈维尔和布莱希特几天之前那个下午的对话，看样子那人十有八九已经把由他担任独奏的消息作为独家给泄露出去了。  
“没有呢，怎么了？”他反问回去，决定先听听对方怎么说。  
亚历克斯轻啜了一小口柠檬水，“其实也没什么，只是《标准报》突然拿了一个专栏来写你这些年的经历，而且说综合这次音乐会的选曲来看，外面猜测的那两个独奏的热门人选中，以笔者的观点，对你更加看好。”  
艾伦呛到了。

“他们不是一直和你对着干么？这是怎么了？”  
“啊哈哈哈你问我我哪知道……”  
面对昔年好友的追问艾伦只能搪塞过去。虽说这件事他要说不知道那真是完完全全在撒谎。不过像这种事情，知道真相的人还是越少越好。  
欧根·布莱希特，好一个老狐狸——艾伦想着，搜肠刮肚赶紧转移话题——如果那老头是用这种角度来说这件事的话，他既避免了与哈维尔化友为敌，而且等音乐会的最终版曲目单真的公布了，还能凸显自己的公证客观和眼光独到。  
艾伦拿出了手机，翻到那家报社的网页。  
报道的用词看样子十分谨慎，他们并没有矢口否认自己以前对艾伦所持有的一贯论调，倒是只强调了“诠释肖邦的最佳人选”这一条。所以这样一来，他们并没有彻底否定他们自己。也就是说，如果这场音乐会真的不幸演砸了，布莱希特仍旧有机会把自己撇的干干净净却不至于狼狈的收回眼下这番话；而要是音乐会大获成功，这篇报道可就为他艾伦·埃利亚特重新被维也纳的音乐圈所接纳，提供了一种好的可能性。

或者难道说，当那天下午的会面发生之后，对方迟早会在两难之下采取这种对各方都有利的暧昧态度，也在哈维尔的意料之中吗？？

艾伦又一次意识到了这个人的可怕之处。  
他实在太清楚该怎么操纵舆论了。

 

幸好这些政治的话题并没有在钢琴家的脑子里徘徊太久，不然艾伦觉得自己绝对会消化不良。

午饭完毕回到音乐之友协会，下午的排练他倒是终于如愿以偿的坐到了观众席的位置上。不过哈维尔像是故意的一样，叫艾伦又跑回舞台上去弹了两次。在不少音乐厅里，从观众席到舞台通常要走出演奏厅绕很远才能到达，有时甚至还要出大门找到专用的入口。正常人没有谁会愿意在八九十人望眼欲穿等着你的时候绕上那么大一个圈子，所以青年只好撑着舞台的边缘翻上去。虽说舞台不高，但是只翻了一次他就不干了，因为尽管他翻墙的姿势堪称优美，可让他当着半个维也纳爱乐乐团成员的面做这种事还不如淹死他。而且当哈维尔在别人都看不到的角度给了艾伦一个坏笑之后，他就更加气不打一处来的确定这个讨厌的矮子绝对是故意的。最后还是好心的工作人员问钢琴家，要不要借给他一个梯子当台阶用，他识相的管人要了把椅子，在倍大提琴的旁边找了个地方坐下了。

该死的，这样听起来，声音就全是反的啦。

不过后面几天里，倒也没再有机会可以给艾伦优哉游哉的坐在一旁围观大家工作。因为随着来采访的记者们一波一波的走进金色大厅，从30号中午开始，将有一次预演和一场先期音乐会是对公众开放的。

因为新年音乐会当天的门票从来都一票难求，而且在现在这年头它已经很大程度上变成了一个充斥着名人政要的社交聚会，所以音乐之友协会决定给全世界如饥似渴的乐迷们更多的机会以便聆听到演奏会的现场——他们在1月1日中午的那场向全世界直播的音乐会之外，又加了两个公开演出的场次——虽然售票仍旧是以抽签形式进行的。

预演被安排在12月30日中午11点整，比起正式演出的时间要早上一刻钟。

那天哈维尔从家里出去的很早，他上午有一个远东某国的电视台采访要应付，大概要用掉一个多小时。不过艾伦可没有借此机会赖床，哈维尔的闹钟一响，他倒是先起来了。音乐会曲目单的最终版本昨天已经见了报，而这个版本里，钢琴独奏者的姓名终于不再是个秘密。打开电视，ORF二台从早晨开始就在念叨这件事，主持人正在给那些平时不怎么听古典音乐的观众简单介绍独奏家和指挥的生平。艾伦从橙汁的杯子后面看着自己那一头乱七八糟的卷发随着乐曲的节奏在屏幕里跳了几下，随即转台去看风光片了。

他紧张。

他觉得自己差不多有一年都没这么紧张过了。这家伙本来是个人来疯的性格，也就是说比起在摆满麦克风的录音场地里演奏，在有观众的期待和掌声的舞台上他会发挥得更好。可是像现在这样怯场的情况偶尔也是有的，而且越是重要的演出就越是紧张。平日里他对付这档子事的办法是把死马当成活马医，反正最后总是要上台的。每当这时候他倒是很想学学那位阿格里奇前辈的我行我素，比如人都到了音乐厅还可以随心所欲取消演出。但是只是想象了一下，他就觉得自己应该受不了观众退票散场之后的失望目光。

一会儿哈维尔收拾好了从楼上下来，看他还在那里捧着橙汁盯着电视就过去揉了揉那一脑袋毛蓬蓬的乱发。  
“乐团见。”艾伦抓过他的手来在手指头上亲了一口。  
“等下亚历克斯他们顺路过来接你，乐团见。”

是啊，关上门的时候他想，在他们之间，这个句子也许早就已经超过了“我爱你”的分量了吧。

 

中午十一点整，音乐之友协会大楼。  
走廊里很安静，晴朗的阳光从门厅的窗户直接射了进来，投在大理石地板上映得一室光华。  
紧闭的大门后面，观众的掌声回荡在金碧辉煌的音乐厅里。这是预演，所以那些容易凋谢的鲜花还有一部分没有被最终安放到位，不过从掌声的热烈程度听起来，观众们似乎一点都不介意这一点。  
年末这三场演出的入场券，无论是哪一场，都让他们等待了几乎整整一年的时间。

调弦的声音响起。音乐会就要开始了。  
哈维尔走上了指挥台，和乐团的首席握过手之后转过来面向楼上楼下的观众稍微欠了欠身。

当第一首波尔卡的乐声奏响，艾伦从通道的出口扭头转回了后面的休息室。室内的暖风加上那些吊灯发出的热量让他感觉脖子上的领口勒得有点紧。继续在那儿站下去的话自己的紧张只会有增无减。

艾伦的曲目被安排在了上半场的最后一首，也就是说离他的焦虑情绪爬升到顶点，还得等上那么四十几分钟。听着外面的动静，现在第二首华尔兹刚刚过去了一半，这是约瑟夫·施特劳斯的作品，艾伦暗暗想着。这次音乐会上有一半的曲子都是他的。不同于施特劳斯家族的另外两位著名作曲家，他的作品更加的细腻和忧伤。

也许哈维尔是为了能够与肖邦的一贯风格形成统一，他才选择在新年音乐会里安排这么多约瑟夫的作品。不过艾伦知道，按照他平素的喜好来说，这次的选曲倒也未必就真是出于承接上的考虑——大概是因为那个人经历的关系，他令人意外喜欢那些充满了挣扎矛盾的近代音乐。

亏你还好意思和我说这大过年的要弹得再明快一点。  
艾伦想着想着笑了出来。

不过哈维尔倒也不是个随时随地的悲观主义者。  
外面的曲子正进行到一首确实对得起节庆气氛的，那是苏佩的轻骑兵序曲。  
小号的声音随着进行曲的节奏欢快的响起来，哈维尔的指挥棒在空气中轻盈的划过了优雅的弧度，他笑了。  
是啊，这大过年的。  
如果说有什么时刻能让所有人，无论疾病还是健康，无论贫穷或者富有，无论是拥有一个支离破碎的过去抑或一个幸福美满的未来……都有理由可以发自内心微笑起来的日子，就只能是这一天了。

 

又过了两首曲子之后哈维尔回到后台喝了口水，他稍稍抬起头让拿着毛巾的工作人员小心的拭去了脸侧的汗珠。外面很热，他站在指挥台上挥汗如雨。隔壁房顶上那几百个白炽灯泡炙烤着挤满了观众的音乐厅，身上还有里三层外三层的晨礼服包裹着。不过想到台上那些乐手也并不比自己好到哪里去，他倒没什么怨言。  
“艾伦·埃利亚特呢？”  
他对身边一个人问道。  
“在琴房。”对方回答  
“差不多该叫他出来了，还有两首。”  
那人点点头，随即消失在了通道的拐角处。

下面仍旧是首华尔兹，那是约瑟夫施特劳斯的代表作之一，之后紧接着的是首不算快的波尔卡，适合放在肖邦作品的前面好做个承接。刚才的工作人员进去了不大一会儿，艾伦就踩着舞曲的拍子从里间走出来了。

他站在通道出口的那扇白色木门后面，深深的吸了一口气。  
天呐，以前就算是怯过场也没有哪次能像眼下这般严重，艾伦想起这几天来发生的事情不禁感慨了起来。他感觉自己的担心并非来源于能不能发挥好的质疑，而是出自于自九月份起就在困扰着他的那份牵挂——一旦他们俩之中的任何一个人在这整件事上有了什么闪失，那将会是一份十分糟糕的回忆，更不用说接下来几天里家里冷战一般的低气压。这就像他害怕去面对取消演出之后观众失望暗淡的神情一样，而他越是害怕，心理压力就越大。他盯着走廊顶上垂挂着的两条圣诞彩带鼓起腮帮子。结果却看到远处一位上了年纪的工作人员正朝着他的鬼脸友好的微笑着。

“没问题的没问题的你们都会没问题的。呼……”艾伦给自己打气说。  
这时候哈维尔又一次从白门的另一端出现了。

“怎么样？”他拿起递过来的毛巾擦了擦汗“还是很紧张？”  
“你哪只眼睛看到我紧张的。”艾伦故作镇定的扶了一下领带。  
“那么这是几？”哈维尔说着不着痕迹的用身体挡住摄像机，在其他人的视线之外悄悄比了个中指。  
“老流氓。”艾伦笑了起来。  
“可以走了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
年长的指挥在钢琴家的背上用力拍了一下，示意入口的工作人员打开了通往舞台的门——

——一片白花花金灿灿的光线顿时充满了视野，这让艾伦一瞬间仿佛置身于12年前的另一个地点——

 

哈维尔？  
嗯？  
如果有人说爱你，你要怎么回答他？  
如果他是个音乐家，我会告诉他明天要他去乐团等我。  
什么意思呢？  
因为作为音乐家的我也总会在那里等着他的啊。  
为什么呢？  
因为人啊……总是会变的。恋人们会长大，也会对彼此感到厌倦。总有一天，等到年轻时的那些甜言蜜语都褪了颜色，至少我们还能从带着回忆的音符里听到曾经一起走过的日子。这可是音乐家的特权。  
可哈维尔，音乐并不只有快乐的啊？如果那些回忆是苦涩的呢？  
那也无妨，因为，生活正是如此啊。

艾伦·埃利亚特从记忆里走出来，坚定的迎着台下的掌声迈开了脚步，他的紧张感忽然缓解了很多。因为他刚刚想通了一个道理——无论这场演出，还是这些像谱线上的音符一般被镌刻的岁月，无论它们以何种形态画下句号，那始终都是值得他们用一生去铭记和淡忘的回忆。

那是他们肩并着肩走过的路。  
那是他们哭过、笑过、生活过和追忆过的似水流年。

全文完


End file.
